


Anosmia

by momo015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Blow Jobs, Cause he's his bodyguard, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, John Watson Takes Care of Sherlock Holmes, John is a Saint, John is very good at his job, Knotting, LITERALLY, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No Angst, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Protective John Watson, Season Rewrite (sorta), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo015/pseuds/momo015
Summary: After reading Captain Dr. John Watson’s profile, Mycroft Holmes decides to hire him as a bodyguard for his troublesome little brother Sherlock. The reason why: is because Captain Dr. John Watson is an Alpha who can't smell the scent of Omega pheromones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This story if not Betad, any mistakes are mine and I will try my best to fix them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot believe how many kudos I have gotten for this story! Wow thank you to everyone who supports this story!!!

Mycroft  reread the sentence from the piece of paper, still not quite believing such  a  thing could exist. How unheard of this is. The abnormality of the mere idea  was almost laughable and yet here it is, printed right in front of him on paper. 

 

An Alpha who isn’t affected by the sweet scents of Omegas.

 

It almost seemed too good to be true. A gift from God i f he were  a  religious man. A perfect man for the mission, so to speak.

 

A knock erupted Mycroft from his thoughts as he closed the file on the unique Alpha.

 

“Mr. Holmes?” Anthea spoke after she knocked on the door to his office. “He’s here if you’re ready to see him.”

 

“Yes, do send him in.” Mycroft spoke looking up from  the file as the door opened and walked in an Alpha fully dressed in his military uniform  who saluted to him. 

 

“You wished to see me Sir?” he spoke taking in the military stance as he put his arm behind his back, staring straight ahead. 

 

Mycroft merely smiled and gestured to the open seat to his right.

 

“Please have a seat Captain Watson or do you prefer Dr. Watson?” Mycroft asked as he saw him nod in thanks and sat down.

 

“Either is fine Sir.” He said politely looking at Mycroft in the eyes.

 

Mycroft smirked, “Dr. Watson it is then. Do you know why I called you in here today?”

 

“A new job post opening is what your assistant has told me. As to the details, I do not know.” He answered straightforward and honest. Good.

 

“My assistant is correct. I do have a new job position open specifically for you; however, it does not involve the military,” Mycroft said seeing a hint of a frown on the man’s face, “you do realize that you can never be a part of the  front lines again right, Dr. Watson? After the injury to your shoulder, you are considered invalid.”

 

Dr. Watson didn’t show much emotion on his face, though Mycroft could see the clear disappointment in his eyes and nodded. 

 

“Yes Sir, I am aware of my injury.” 

 

Mycroft cleared his throat and moved on, there  was nothing else that needed to be said. 

 

“Regarding the new job opening,  what are your thoughts of being a bodyguard?” Mycroft asked.

 

“To whom, if I may ask?” Dr. Watson asked not skipping a beat making Mycroft smirk again.

 

“A troublesome man who keeps finding himself in danger in the most unlikely situations,” Mycroft explained with a sigh, “All you will have to do is always be by his side as  a  look out for any danger to eliminate  and  to make sure no harm comes to him. Your beginning salary will be  £125,000 (USD: 152,100.00).”

 

As soon as Mycroft mentioned the salary, he saw Dr. Watson’s eyes widen in shock, his mouth  a gape.  Mycroft almost chuckled at how easy it  was to bribe poor people.

 

“Um,” he stuttered losing his military composure as he rubbed his neck, “Who exactly is this that is in so much danger?” 

 

“Sherlock Holmes.”  Mycroft answered.

 

“And his personal information?” Dr. Watson asked.

 

“Personal information?” Mycroft raised a brow.

 

“Age, race, gender, second gender, demographic information that I would need to know before I make my decision to take this job.” Dr. Watson explained as Mycroft handed him a  different  file that was sitting on his desk. He was hopping he could have bribed the Doctor with just mentioning the salary and immediately have him do his job. 

 

Mycroft  read the facial expressions of Dr. Watson as his eyes read through the short profile he made in case Dr. Watson needed more information about his client.  It wasn’t until Dr. Watson’s eyebrows furrowed that Mycroft immediately knew he read Sherlock’s second gender.

 

“Sir,” Dr. Watson spoke looking up, “Are you perhaps related to  this man?” 

 

“He’s my younger brother.” Mycroft answered keeping up his façade.

 

“He’s an Omega.” Dr. Watson spoke slowly as if he  was trying to make sense of this information.

 

“You’re stating the obvious Dr. Watson.”

 

“I’m an Alpha, don’t  you  think it’s more dangerous for an Alpha to be a bodyguard to an Omega?” Dr. Watson asked.

 

“Dr. Watson, we both know that it is no secret Omega pheromones do not affect you.” Mycroft said with a bit of a harsh tone, not wanting to dance around the subject. He needed to find a bodyguard for Sherlock no matter what and if Dr. Watson chose not to accept, how unfortunate that his older half sister would be  the  next topic of conversation. 

 

“H-how do you know that?” Dr. Watson asked his voice cold.

 

“Privacy does not exist  with in the British Government.” Mycroft merely answered. He saw John look at him coldly before nodding his head.

 

“Guess it could never really be much of a secret since it’s so abnormal.” Dr. Watson said in a  dry  humorless chuckle, his blue eyes hardening.

 

“Consider it a gift instead.” Mycroft said honestly because it  was. As an Alpha himself, he would  have  liked to be biologically immune to Omega pheromones.  It would definitely make his life much easier and with no attachments. 

 

Dr. Watson’s lips twerked up a little as he closed the file on Sherlock. “Before I make my final decision, I have one more question to ask.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Why not hire a Beta for this position? Often times when Omegas are in danger, Betas are always their bodyguards.” Dr. Watson asked.

 

Mycroft merely grimaced. “Sherlock hated all of the other bodyguards that I’ve hired in the past. I’m running low on Betas as to whom can handle him for a long period of time. In the end, you seem to be the best option. However, if you should ever try to force yourself onto him or even make this job position sexual in any way, I’ll kill you myself.” Mycroft made sure to give Dr. Watson his death glare at the last of his sentence. Dr. Watson understanding the importance of his threat, nodded his head seriously. Good. 

 

“And what makes you think I can handle him?” the tone in Dr. Watson’s voice curious and suspicious. 

 

“You’re both  unusuallydifferent,” Mycroft answers, “he’s a male Omega and you’re an Alpha who can’t smell Omega pheromones.”

 

Mycroft saw Dr. Watson’s lips twitch understanding his meaning. Male Omegas  were a rarity. With Omegas in general being only 6 percent of the world’s population, 1 percent of those  were men.

 

Dr. Watson nodded his head and looked at Mycroft in his eyes, his face showing seriousness. “I’ll accept the bodyguard position. When do I start?”

 

Mycroft smiled at the news and stood up from his chair as Dr. Watson followed suit. 

 

“You start right now. For this job you are required to live with your Primary. Your belongings have already been packed up from your apartment and is in the car waiting outside for you to drive you to your destination. You will get your paycheck at the end of this week via mail. Anthea will give you a new phone with my personal number already in there. In case anything serious should ever happen, immediately contact me. I also expect to get daily texts about Sherlock’s wellbeing whether it be physical, mental or emotional. And in the future, should you ever actually kill someone, I will pardon you.” Mycroft explained opening the door for Dr. Watson who slowly nodded through his speech. 

 

“Yes, Sir.  Thank you, Sir. ” Dr. Watson saluted and stepped out meeting with Anthea who  was  already handing him his new phone as Mycroft closed the door, a small smile tugging on his lips. A perfect man for the position indeed.

 

* * *

 

“Should you have any future questions, please text Mr. Holmes.” Anthea said as John got into the black car. John politely nodded his head and closed the door, seeing Anthea give her nod to the driver as he turned on the car and began to drive to his new post.

 

John sighed and thought about the meeting that had just happened and his now new job. He couldnot believe he just accepted the job as a bodyguard to Mr. Holmes’ younger brother. 

 

“What was I thinking?” John muttered to himself rubbing his eyes. 

 

_ I’m not trained to be a bodyguard he thought,  being a Captain in the army is nothing like being a bodyguard. Bodyguards always look out for their primary, in the army, you can only look out for yourself and hope you survive . _

 

John sighed and lifted his head back  wondering if he made a mistake in accepting this job, but it  was the only thing that could possibly help him with his nightmares. John thought back to just yesterday, where he just sat in his small apartment cleaning his gun and ordering take out, watching  the  telly and then going to sleep, waiting for his nightmares on the battlefield. All slow and mundane, nothing compared  to  the excitement he felt when he was in the army.  He briefly thought about the clinic job position and immediately pushed it out of his head, knowing that it would have been too boring. 

 

John tried thinking about the benefits for the bodyguard position only to imagine the amount of money he will be getting. A small pit in his stomach weighed him down as he  admitted that a large part of him accepted the job for the money. His military pension hardly  was sustainable to live off of and having to pay for Harry’s rehab was almost impossible. But now with this big cash flow, he could finally put Harry into a better rehab facilitation to make sure she got the help she needed . 

 

The guilt slowly started to eat at John as he realized that the only reason why he accepted the job  wa s only for the money. To make himself feel less guilty, John decided that if he felt he  was not adequate enough to be a bodyguard, then he’d quit and return the money. 

 

“Mr. Watson,” the driver spoke making John look up, “We’re here.”

 

John smiled and nodded his head opening the door and surveying the area of his new post. They were in downtown London, an area he had never really been before because of it’s expensiveness. The driver opened up the trunk of the car and began to pull out John’s belongings. Two suitcases and a duffle bag. John thanked the driver as he grabbed his stuff.

 

“221B Baker Street.” The driver said getting back into his car and driving away.

 

John nodded his head and turned around to walk up the steps. He buzzed the button to the apartment 221B, but no one answered. John frowned. Perhaps, Mr. Holmes did not inform his younger brother that he would be coming. Just as  he was about to buzz again, the door suddenly opened to reveal an old woman who looked up surprised before a smile placed on her lips. John’s nose immediately sniffed the scent of the woman, a Beta. 

 

“Hello dear, how may I help you?” She asked.

 

“Hi Ma’am, my name is John Watson and I am supposed to be moving into apartment 221B today.” John greeted.

 

The woman’s smile immediately vanished as she started to look suspicious, her eyes scanning him up and down. Most likely wondering why an Alpha was moving into an apartment with an Omega, not that he blamed the old woman for her suspicion. Alphas and Omegas who are not bonded and live together was almost considered taboo since Alphas are known to rut in the presence of an unbonded fertile Omega or an Omega in heat.

 

“Oh,” she softly spoke, “I don’t think you should be here. I’m sorry, but Sherlock is busy at the mome-”

 

“Mycroft Holmes personally sent me.” John interrupted seeing the name flash through her eyes. 

 

“Oh,” she said again and the tone in her voice deepened , “this must be really serious if he sent you here personally. My name is Martha, Martha Hudson, but you can call me Mrs. Hudson. ”

 

John merely nodded his head as she opened the door fully for him to enter. John smiled and nodded at  Mrs. Hudson as he started to walk up the stairs. 

 

“Oh dear!” he heard  her gasp, “you shouldn’t go in there! Sherlock’s in heat!”  she whispered the last sentence quietly as if other people were listening in on their conversation .

 

John turned his head  and smiled reassuringly. “I can’t smell Omega pheromones.” 

 

He watched  Mrs. Hudson’s face twist ed in confusion as he continued his way up the stairs to the closed door of 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in my tags, but as a reminder this story will sorta follow the show’s plot, but with my own twist to it. The chapters are being built up that smutty romantic relationship for John and Sherlock. I don’t plan for this story’s plot to be complex, but if I do think of something and like it then, I’ll maybe go down that route.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter. I've been having a hard time trying to figure out where I want this story to go. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.

As John reached the top of the stairs to the entrance of apartment 221B, he set aside his two suitcases along with the duffle bag and was about to knock on the door when he heard the sound of a faint cry. Eyebrows furrowing, John pressed his ear against the door to prove if he had imagined it.

 _I probably look like a fucking creep doing this_  John thought as he realized the position he was in. He was about to pull away from the closed door when he heard it again. The muffled voice of someone in pain, overrun by the loud sound of a moan and flesh clapping together. Not wasting another minute, John grabbed the doorknob seeing it twist with ease before jerking the door open.

Just as he stepped through the threshold of the entrance, his eyes were met with two naked men on the floor and the heavy scent of sex lingering in the air. John felt his body tense as he made eye contact with the Alpha hovering over whom he presumed was his Primary. He immediately got into combat position should the Alpha go feral at being interrupted while mating.

"Get the fuck out!" the Alpha snarled out, baring his fangs in warning. The Alpha emanated out his pheromones trying to dominate John with his thick, heavy scent. Had John just been another ordinary Alpha, he would follow suit, but since his time in the military, the Alpha's pheromones he detected was nothing scary of a threat, which made him not release his own pheromones. Though he still did not stop his body from staying in combat position when he heard another faint whimper coming from the man underneath.

"I suggest you leave, now. I've been sent here personally by Mycroft Holmes to protect Sherlock." John calmly said, seeing the Alpha's body begin to tense as he lowered himself onto his Primary. A pose Alpha's do when they were staking their claim.

"Fuck off! You just want to claim him yourself! He's mine!" the Alpha growled out lowly, his fangs dangerously close to the Omega's neck. John's trained eye saw that no bond mark had been officially made and they were not knotted yet if he could stop this Alpha.

"I'm not here to claim him," John said taking a slow step forward, the growling becoming louder, "I'm simply here to protect him."

The Alpha didn't seem to believe anything John was saying, not that John was expecting him too, it was simply a distraction in order to get close. The Alpha growled one last time before trying to bite his Primary. In that moment of action, John lunged tackling him to the ground. The Alpha snapped his fangs trying to bite John anywhere, but John easily dodged his attempts as he pinned him to the ground, lying face down. John pressed his knee on the Alpha's back with pressure, as his left arm was twisted behind him. For secure measure, John took his gun tucked under his jumper from his waistband and pressed it against the Alpha's head.

"Try to resist and I'll pull the trigger," John warned clicking the safety off as he felt the Alpha tense under him, "I will only say this once, if you do not leave now I'll be happy to give Mycroft a ring about you trying to force bond with Sherlock. Because not only will you have to deal with me, but also a very dangerous Alpha in the British Government who will most likely torture you for the rest of your miserable life. Nod if you understand me."

The Alpha underneath him immediately nodded his head. "Once I release you from my hold, you will have exactly 30 seconds to get out of this apartment. If you don't do as I say, I'll shoot. Nod again if you understand me."

The Alpha nodded his head again, as John released his arm and slowly slid off him, but still kept his gun pointed at him. The Alpha immediately ran to get his belongings and was out the door in 12 seconds flat. John quickly rushed to his Primary, kneeling in front of him and scanned his body for any injuries, other than bite marks around his collarbone, chest area, and thighs. There were bondage marks around his wrists which John knew were going to become bruises. His body temperature was high and sweating, but that was normal when an Omega was in heat. As he finished his scan concluding to no serious injuries, John looked at his Primary's face, shocked by how beautiful he was.

It was not John's first time seeing a male Omega, but it was his first time seeing an Omega this beautiful with curly black hair, full eyebrows, high cheekbones, and very plump, yet bruised lips. John snapped out of his thoughts, knowing they were inappropriate since he was his Primary. Shaking himself out of those  _very_  dangerous thoughts, John checked his vital signs. Eyes closed and shallow breathing indicating unconsciousness. John opened his Primary's eyes and saw them dilate significantly, meaning he was unconscious due to taking narcotic drugs. John couldn't tell if his Primary had taken them willingly or was forced, as he lifted him up into his arms.

 _He practically weighs nothing_  John thought worriedly as he took a step only to stop when he came to a difficult decision. Entering an Omega's nest without their permission. John knew how sacred Omegas nests were and not wanting to take his chances at having his Primary despise him for invading such privacy, he gently put him down on his couch. John sighed as he took off his coat and covered Sherlock with it for modesty. He went to the door opening it only to almost run into Mrs. Hudson who had a look of worry written all over her face.

"Mrs. Hudson." John said surprised.

"Sherlock, is he – is he alright? I saw Mr. Trevor run out in a hurry, nude." Mrs. Hudson said as John fully opened the door for her to enter. Once she saw Sherlock, unconscious on the couch, he heard her cry out in worry and rushed to his side.

"Good heavens, what has he gotten himself into now?!" she gasped touching his forehead and seeing his disheveled state. John stood there awkwardly not knowing if he should tell her the truth or not.

"Mrs. Hudson," he started getting her attention, "Will it be okay if you watch over Sherlock for a few minutes? I'm going to give Mycroft a ring."

Mrs. Hudson immediately nodded her head and John smiled at her in thanks as he stepped outside closing the door. He fished out his phone Anthea gave him and pressed the number to Mycroft's name.

"What happened Dr. Watson?" Mycroft answered in a serious voice.

"Sir, upon arriving at my destination, I've encountered an Alpha, last name Trevor, who was trying to force bond with Sherlock. I was able to prevent it from happening and checked for any serious injuries and vital signs to conclude that Sherlock is unconscious from narcotic drug use. Mrs. Martha Hudson is currently staying with him while I am making this phone call," John stated in his military voice. There were a few seconds of silence from the other end as John started to worry if his report was not satisfactory to Mycroft.

"I see. Sherlock is still seeing Victor then," Mycroft said with disdain, "I want frequent updates on Sherlocks health during his heat and get rid of any drugs you see in the apartment. Flush him out of the toxins and should he require serious medical staff call me. Mrs. Hudson is trustworthy when it comes to caring for Sherlock shall you need her when making another phone call like this. If there is anything you need when taking care of Sherlock, text me."

"Understood Sir. Sir, what shall I do if Mr. Trevor decides to come back in the future?" John asked.

"By making sure he does not come in contact with Sherlock. You are, unfortunately, not allowed to kill him, but a few punches should suffice if he does not follow your warning." Mycroft said with a lace of humor.

"Understood Sir. But before we end this call, I need to make a request." John said hearing the door open behind him to see Mrs. Hudson walk out as she mouthed 'Water'. John nodded his head at her before turning his attention back to the conversation.

"What kind of request?"

"I want all personal information on the current and past tenants who have lived in these apartment buildings as well as a map of the area and some buildings." John requested.

"Very well, I'll see to it that it will be delivered as soon as possible." Mycroft replied and hung up.

John pocketed his phone back into his pocket just as Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs.

"What did Mycroft say?" she asked, holding a glass of water.

"That there is nothing to worry about other than taking care of Sherlock." John said in a friendly tone, not wanting to worry the poor woman more.

* * *

During the hour and a half of his Primary's unconsciousness, John had brought his stuff to his bedroom upstairs (instructed by Mrs. Hudson), received files sent from Mycroft, checked every room, closet, air vent, and window for safety (except his Primary's bedroom) and the kitchen. He inspected every part of the kitchen trying to find something edible to eat that wasn't moldy, rotten or a human/animal body organ and flushed away the cocaine he had found in every nook and cranny of the flat. He had asked Mrs. Hudson if she knew of any good grocery stores near the area, only for her to come and give him a casserole dish of shepherd's pie. He greatly thanked her and noted to himself to buy her something nice in return.

Just as he was about to take another bite of the pie, his Primary made a pained whine sound. John immediately got up from his chair in the living room, setting aside his plate on the coffee table to tend to Sherlock.

"In what areas are you hurting?" John asked getting into his doctor mode as he looked at any more signs of distress or pain on his Primary's face. Sherlock whined again as he slowly opened his blue eyes having them connect with John's.

"Hot," he whispered rolling around on the couch and flinging himself on John, "need knot, Alpha's knot." John felt his Primary rub his nose against his scent gland, his hands working their way to remove his clothes.

"Sherlock," John softly said taking his hands and removing them from his body, along with a light push so they could look at each other in the eyes, "My name is John Watson. I'm your bodyguard hired by Mycroft. I am not your Alpha, but I will help you through your heat. Do you understand?"

Sherlock merely just whined more as his body temperature started to rise again. John grabbed the glass of water sitting beside Sherlock and pressed his hand against Sherlock's cheek trying to capture his attention.

"Sherlock? I know your about to hit another peak into your heat, but before you do, can you drink this water for me? It will help alleviate some of the cramps you're going to feel." John said gently pressing the cup to Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock made noises and shook his head, wrapping his arms around John and burying his nose back into his neck.

John sighed and gently pushed Sherlock off again who made another distressed noise, "You can hug me after you drink this water okay? You don't have to drink this whole thing, just small sips." When John pressed the cup against Sherlock's lips, he finally took small sips and then gulped the rest. John took that as a sign that his Primary has been dehydrated since the start of his heat. He set the glass down as Sherlock covered his body with him trying to find comfort in the Alpha. John made sure to release the smallest bit of his Alpha pheromones as possible, so Sherlock didn't pounce on him demanding a knot he couldn't give.

John fixed their body positions, so he was sitting on the couch as well, with Sherlock resting atop of his legs. It had been years since John last helped an Omega in heat, that he forgot how comforting Omega's got at just the presence of the small amount of pheromones he released. John grabbed his plate of food and continued to eat as his Primary made little comforting sounds and continued to sleep through his peak. He took a deep breathe in, filling his lungs with the warm air his Primary released out and crookedly smirked. He still couldn't smell a damn thing other than the previous Alpha's scent.

John continued to sit there, his Primary sleeping the whole time, not making a move or sound. It wasn't until he was in the middle of texting Mycroft about the type of cleaning supplies he would need to disinfect the entire kitchen, that Sherlock released a high-pitched pained sound. Understanding what that sound meant, he gently rested his hand on his Primary's abdominals, feeling them spasms. He rubbed his hand over them to soothe the intensity of the pain, as the sound of pain slowly died down.

John continued to rub Sherlock's abdominals until he felt his body temperature drop a little, indicating his peak cycle was ending. John covered Sherlock with the blanket provided by Mrs. Hudson earlier when she brought over the pie. John rested his hand over Sherlock's forehead and felt his fever gone. He gently lifted Sherlock's sleeping body off him and substituted it with a pillow. He grabbed his plate and Sherlock's glass and went to the kitchen. Once he put the plate in the sink and refilled the glass with water, John went back and sat down on the chair opposite of the couch and stared at his Primary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with how this chapter came out to be, but with my Beta telling me that they enjoyed it and that it is fine, I'm trusting their instincts to help guide me through this story. I may rewrite this chapter first before I decide to update a new chapter, but I wanted to put something out here to get some critic reviews to help me. 
> 
> If you guys can just give me your honest opinions on this second chapter or this whole story in general, it would help me tremendously because I have some ideas as to where I want to go, but don't exactly know where to go with it. I need critics to point out flaws or something really that they see might need attention too. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My account has been acting weird lately because my first chapter for this story got deleted or disappeared when I tried to update this chapter so, I’m trying to fix this as best as I can! I’m so sorry for the confusion!!

The first thought that automatically appear ed in Sherlock’s conscious mind wa s someone cooking as the smell of food reached his nose. Once that automatic thought appeared, a series of other thoughts followed. 

 

_The smell must be of toast, butter, cheese and eggs with the scent of meat, either ham, bacon or sausage. Meal: breakfast food. Is it scrambled, omelet or frittata? Judging by the scent of how the eggs are being cooked and the sound of the stove being on with the sizzling of the meat it’s a scrambled egg with sausage topped with cheese and side of toast. _

 

Sherlock, still not fully conscious as he wa s starting to become more awake and aware of his surroundings took in a deep breath and sighed in comfort at the bed he wa s lying in when suddenly an intruding scent jerked his mind fully awake and his eyes snapped open tofocus.

 

The scent of an Alpha. An unfamiliar scent of an Alpha. 

 

Sherlock’s mind quickly replayed the last few days of trying to figure out how this scent made its way into his home. 

 

His heat was a day away when he got a text from Victor saying he got a new dealer and wanted to try th is newquality of cocaine. Sherlock remembered inviting Victor to come over when his body began to crave the touch of an Alpha as his skin started to feel itchy and burn. He remembered snorting the cocaine with Victor and how Victor’s eyes began to change to raw hunger as he fucked him over the coffee table. Then his memory start ed to become blurry and the only conclusion could be he was too high to remember what had transpired along with his already foggy mind Omegas have during their heats. 

 

But one thing that Sherlock could determinewas a hundred percent plausible this Alpha was here during his heat. Judging by how his body usually feels after sharing a heat with an Alpha, he didn’t have sex with this particular Alpha even though he comforted him through his heat.

 

 _Interesting _ Sherlock thought as he started to become intrigued. He looked around  at  his surroundings and saw he was in his living room, lying on a mattress that did not come from his bedroom with a blanket.

 

_ The mattress looks too worn out to be new, did this Alpha bring it with him? No. It belongs in this flat, there’s no other scent on it other than mine, this Alpha’s and dust. Conclusion: it came  from the bedroom  up upstairs. Can’t be one of Mrs. Hudson. Too dirty.  Though the blanket is hers.  _

 

The next thing he noticed was his couch. The way the marks were imprinted show ed that the Alpha slept on it instead of sharing the mattress with him. Sherlock raised his head and slowly sat up, his eyes darting towards the kitchen meeting the back of the Alpha that had caught his attention. His mind immediately deducting him.

 

Army doctor. Either Afghanistan or Iraq. Invalid home. Wound to the right shoulder. Mother is a male Omega and father is… Sherlock’s eyes narrowed in confusion as his curiosity for the Alpha started to really pique his interest.

 

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock spoke, his throat dry as he wrapped the blanket around himself and slowly stood up seeing the Alpha turn his head to face him. Dark blue eyes meeting light blue eyes. 

 

The Alpha didn’t appear to be surprised at Sherlock being awake as he turned his attention back to the food cooking.

 

“Afghanistan,” he stated turning the stove off and placing the scrambled eggs on a plate, “Did Mycroft already give you my file before I even accepted the job?” 

 

Sherlock snarled at the mention of his big fat git of an older brother. Of course, _Mycroft _would send another one of his obedient dogs to him. Now everything seemed to make more sense. 

 

“No, I see it. Deduction.” Sherlock clarified entering the kitchen and taking a seat, seeing a hot cuppa and a warm plate of toast already on the table for him. He looked around his kitchen seeing it had been cleaned, spotless. No mold, fungi, dust in his corners. His experiments were gone, replaced by new plates, cups, and silverware. Agitation soon filled Sherlock at the thought of this Alpha touching things that should not be touched, like getting rid of his precious experiments.

 

“ Deduction?” the Alpha asked placing his food on the table and taking a seat. 

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at how simple minded this Alpha was as he started his rant of deduction, “Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says military. You hold the butter knife like a scalpel, says surgeon so Army doctor, obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists. You’ve been abroad, but not sunbathing. The way you favor your left hand when it would have been more convenient to use your right, wound to your shoulder. So, you’re an invalided home Army doctor living a boring life with nothing to do. Which is why you would take this job to be my bodyguard with a big fat paycheck.” 

 

Sherlock waited for anger, frustration, rage, calling him a “freak” as he looked at the Alpha whose mouth gape open as he stared wide eyed at him shocked. He rolled his eyes again, such a simple minded Alpha.

 

“That…” the Alpha said once his shock wore off flabbergasted, “was amazing.”

 

Sherlocked huffed a breath of annoyance before he stopped midway and turned his head back doubting himself for a second that he may have heard falsely. 

 

_ He said amazing.  Did he mean it? _

 

“You think so?” Sherlock asked needing confirmation that he heard correctly.

 

“Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary.” The Alpha praised with amazement, a twinkle in his dark blue eyes shined as he smiled. 

 

Sherlock felt his throat tighten as he felt a warm sensation of pride bloom inside his chest. A praise. His first ever praise from someone who actually meant it with no detection of lying.

 

“That’s not what people normally say,” Sherlock said taking the cup of tea and sipping it, surprised by how it was just the way he like d it. Two cream and five sugars. 

 

“What do people normally say?” the Alpha asked taking a bite of his eggs.

 

“Piss off!” the  Alpha laughed at his response and nodded his head, like he could understand why people would say that to him.

 

 _He has a good laugh_ Sherlock noted, filing that away in his mind palace for his new bodyguard. 

 

“Yeah, I can see why,” He said still chuckling, “I’m John by the way. John Watson. Your new bodyguard hired by Mycroft.”

 

“Your mother is a male Omega,” Sherlock said ignoring the last part of the sentence and wanting to discuss what really piqued his interest, “Your sire…is-” Sherlock trailed wanting John to finish the sentence to make his conclusion true. 

 

John nodded his head, a solemn expression quickly taking over his face. “My sire is a Beta.”

 

 _ Oh, how interesting this Alpha is starting to become  _ Sherlock thought eyeing the Alpha who continued to eat. 

 

A series of different types of questions started to pop up in his mind and he, for a second had a bit of a difficult time deciding which one was the most important; but the one, the biggest one that really capture d his attention was something he had never even thought was even possible to imagine.

 

“Why didn’t you fuck me.” 

 

John spit into his own tea as he coughed, wiping his mouth surprised by his bluntness of the question. “What?” 

 

“I was obviously in heat when you came here, and Mycroft isn’t stupid enough to hire any Alpha to be my bodyguard. So,  something about you captured his attention which now captures mine. It’s basic knowledge that even the most idiotic person knows that any time an Omega is in heat, the scent of their pheromones will trigger an Alpha to go into rut. Which leads to the question, why didn’t you fuck me?”

 

John kept his face passive and stared seriously into Sherlock’s eyes answering him seriously. 

 

“I can’t smell Omega pheromones.” He simply stated.

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, showing a bit of doubt in John’s statement.

 

“I never could. Even when I presented, I could never smell the scent of an Omega.” He explained.

 

Sherlocked tilted his head to the side, finding his new bodyguard fascinating. Mycroft sure knows how to pick them. He took another sip of his tea, letting the warmness sooth his sore throat. 

 

“Are you sure your sire is a Beta?” he asked next.

 

The Alpha didn’t seem to like his question as he narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

 

“Statistically an Omega getting pregnant from a Beta is less than a 1 percent chance of ever happening. Beta’s are practically infertile to Omega because they don’t have a high enough sperm count to fertilize an egg, not like Alphas. Your sire could be the same as your older half-brother.” Sherlock explained seeing the anger in the Alpha’s eyes as they got darker. 

 

“My sire is a Beta. He is my father. He raised me to be who I am,” John said lowly, Sherlock detecting he  was trying not to growl at him. 

 

“But how can you be so sure?” Sherlock pressed on, wanting to know the truth.

 

“Because  we share the same DNA.” the Alpha explained with no detection of lying.

 

 _Brilliant!_ Sherlock thought thinking of the various equipment he needed to conduct his experiment on how this Alpha can’t smell Omega pheromones. He could practically feel his mood bounce in glee at his new, rare, unique test subject sitting right in front of him, when suddenly he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs.

 

“Sherlock?” called the voice of Detective Inspector Lestrade. Sherlock turned his head to see the Beta walk in looking at his test subject with suspicion.

 

“Who’s this?” he asked taking several steps forward. 

 

Sherlock heard the sound of a chair being pushed back as the Alpha walked to Lestrade and held out his hand. 

 

“Dr. John Watson. Sherlock’s newbodyguard hired by Mycroft. Detective Inspector Lestrade, I presume?” he asked with a polite smile on his face.

 

The suspicious look in Lestrade’s features  disappeared into a friendly face as he shook the Alpha’s hand. “Greg Lestrade. Mycroft told me about you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at their greetings and stood up.

 

“What’s the case?” he asked.

 

“Three suicides, exactly the same .” Answered Lestrade.

 

“Four now then? Where?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Brixton, Lauriston Gardens.”

 

“What’s new about this one? You wouldn’t have come to get me if it wasn’t something different.” Sherlock replied in a bored tone studying his test subject at how he held his posture. Feet wide, hands behind his back, head up, looking at him with a blank expression.

 

“You know how they never leave notes?” Lestrade said.

 

“Yeah.” Sherlock answered dismissively still staring at the Alpha.

 

“This one did. Will you come?” 

 

Sherlock snapped out of his observation and looked at Lestrade. “Who’s on Forensics?”

 

“It’s Anderson.”

 

“Anderson won’t work with me.” Sherlock scowled looking away towards the window.

 

“Well, he won’t be you assistant.” Lestrade said trying to compromise. 

 

“I need an assistan t. ” Sherlock sharply stated.

 

“Will you come?” Lestrade asked, fed up with Sherlock’s pickiness of people.

 

“Not in a police car, I’ll be right behind.” Sherlock said.

 

“Thank you.”  Lestrade said giving an apologetic look to John before exiting the flat. Once Sherlock heard the door close downstairs, he jumped with joy.

 

“Brilliant! Yes!” he said with glee, “Ah! Four serial suicides, and now a note. Oh, it’s Christmas ! Mrs . Hudson, I’ll be late. Might need some food!” he yelled down the stairs. 

 

“I’m your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper!” he heard her say.

 

“Something cold will do!” he replied throwing off the blanket and hastily going into his bedroom to get dressed. Once done, he walked to get his coat and scarf, seeing John in the kitchen putting his plates in the sink, already having a jumper on.

 

“You’re a doctor,” Sherlock stated, “In fact, you’re an Army doctor.”

 

John turned his body around and looked at Sherlock in the eyes, nodding his head. “Yes.”

 

“Any good?” he questioned putting on his black leather gloves.

 

“Very good.” John replied. 

 

“Seen a lot of injuries, then. Violent deaths.” Sherlock continued speaking walking up to John and getting right in front of his face, enjoying the Alpha looking up at him.

 

“Well, yes.”  He said.

 

“Bit of trouble too, I bet?” he asked.

 

“Of course. Yes. Enough for a lifetime, far too much.” John answered.

 

A tug of a smile crossed Sherlock’s lips at the little game they were playing. Oh, how he loves  games, puzzles and mystery, and his new test subject  was doing a good job of entertaining him.

 

“Wanna see some more?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh, God, yes.” John practically breathed out. 

 

Sherlock smirked and turned around walking down the stairs to a taxi knowing his diligent dog  wa s right behind him.


End file.
